Hook and loop attachment devices are utilized for a wide variety of products including, for example, clothing, shoes, diapers (for both children and adults), luggage, and throughout the automotive and aerospace industries. The design of hook and loop attachment devices for some products may include inefficiencies or inadequate attachment strength that leads to unintended disengagement.
In certain situations, it may be desirable to design hook and loop attachment devices to maximize strength and perceived strength when using and/or disengaging the hook and loop attachment devices.